


Rory Runs Reluctantly (After Amy)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams is not athletic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory Runs Reluctantly (After Amy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/gifts).



> A double drabble about Mr Pond, written for Castleland's secret santa at Livejournal.

Rory Williams is not athletic.

He sometimes thinks that he's been waiting for Amy all his life. He can't remember the first time that they met. He has no memories of primary school that don't include her. He's fairly sure that he's been standing beside her since the moment they met, just waiting for her to notice him.

A gentle shove from Mels and she finally opens her eyes. He thinks they are happy but he knows who Amy is. She belies her name. She's restless and she'd rather be running. She is less of a Pond and more of a River, so it's no surprise when she takes off with the Doctor.

Rory Williams is not athletic, but he runs after Amy and the Doctor and keeps running until he is beside her again. He runs with them, his wife and her raggedy Doctor, through time and space, across alien worlds and through human history.

Rory's greatest strength is waiting. If he were a runner he wouldn't be a sprinter but a long-distance runner, dogged, determined, and in it till the end. For Amy, he'll run and run and keep on running for as long as she needs him.


End file.
